


All Things Great and Small

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: It's always the quiet ones.





	All Things Great and Small

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

written for bryonyraven

 

* * *

Neville's quieter than most boys but it allows him to observe. It allows him to study everyone around him and he thinks...Sometimes he thinks of dark things, of sweaty sex, and teeth in his skin. Sometimes he thinks of slowly peeling the clothes from his partner's body and making love slowly...quietly.

Neville observes when Ron touches Hermione's hand, when his eyes light up with passion when he rows with her, and he imagines Ron's passion directed at him. He imagines Ron tearing the clothes from his body, their teeth would clack together, and he would wrap his lips around Ron's cock and suck him dry.

 

Sometimes he watches Malfoy and imagines controling him--binding him to his four poster bed and stripping him of the power he wields. He imagines fucking him, driving his cock into Malfoy's arse hard and deep, and he imagine's that Ginny is there watching. Her red hair in his hands as Malfoy licks her until she comes screaming Neville's name.

 

He watches as Fred and George fuck Angelina at the same time in the common room, they kiss and he squirms, he imagines it's Ginny and Hermione with him, pleasing him, and he wanks while he watches. His cock is hard and weeping in his hand, his breathing is ragged, and images filter through his mind...

Harry on his knees...Ron fucking him...Colin taking pictures of he and Ginny...driving into Ginny's tight pussy....

His hand flies along his length, his precum drips from the tip of his cock, and his cry of completion is muffled by George's orgasm.

Yes...Neville watches and he learns.

It's always the quiet ones.


End file.
